Once In a Life Time
by FreckledWolf
Summary: This story is an addition to Alpha's Imprint by dorme99. Quil's son, Walker Altera, is a hot-tempered werewolf who is mad at the world and blames everyone in it for messing it up, especially Embry's daughter, Tamera Call.
1. Chapter 1 Deadly Tricks

Chapter One: Dead Wishing  
>Walker POV<p>

My name is Walker Altera, and I am a werewolf. I'm six feet tall which makes me the shortest in the pack. My hair is black, short, and spiky. I have dark brown eyes, full lips, and thanks to the wolf gene, I'm very muscular. Most people avoid me because of my hot temper and it's rare that anyone has ever seen a smile on my face since I was a child.

I hated life as a werewolf, shape shifter or whatever you wanted to call it. I hated vampires for making us this way. I hated the Imprints that were supposed to be made for us to reproduce the gene, and most importantly, I hated Tamera, Embry's daughter for taking the Messenger Call.

I became resentful of the pack, vampires, the imprints, and Tamera a few years ago. Tamera Call was the love of my life. She was supposed to be my soul mate, my imprint, but it never happened because of the call of the messenger. When she accepted the call, it rejected the imprint. I've hated her ever since she rejected the imprint and me. I try to drown my pain and forget her by chasing after random woman that I flaunt in her face whenever I can.

"Walker, it's time to go patrol." Charles yelled.

Charles Ephraim Black was one of my friends, along with William Jacob Black and Conner Call. I walked to the woods and phased. We patrolled around Forks and La Push. A familiar burning sensation crept up my nose and knew that vampires must be nearby. I went against my Alpha's orders and didn't howl for back-up like I was supposed to do. Instead, I attacked the blood-sucking leech. He dodged out of the way and began to taunt me.

"Come on pup, you can do better than that can't you?"

I snarled and lunged for his leg, but he was fast and I missed. A female vampire came out of the nowhere and said, "Carson, are you playing with the dogs again?"

I snarled, leapt toward the female leech, and ripped her leg off, but before I could do any real damage, the male threw me into a tree. The impact of hitting the tree knocked the wind out of me and for a moment, I was unable to move. Suddenly, I heard a loud cracking noise and the tree I crashed into began to fall on me. Conner blocked the tree from falling completely on me and howled for the rest of the pack. Conner told William to get my dad, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Sam, and Jared. I passed out after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up

Walker POV

I could hear voices and shuffling.

"Is he okay?" My dad asked.

"Yes, just a few broken bones. They should heal, but make sure he doesn't do Too much," I heard someone say.

I didn't recognize the voice. I turned over slightly and flinched at the overbearing pain.

"Walker, can you hear me?" Conner asked.

"Yes," I croaked. I opened my eyes to see people standing in my room. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my leg was too much, so Conner helped me get into a more comfortable position.

A woman that looked tan and wise stood next to the door.

"I must go, he should be better by this afternoon."

My dad shook hands with the woman and said, "Thank you, Sue!"

My mouth hung open as I watched my dad walk her out my bedroom door.

Mom shoed everyone out so I could rest. When I looked back up, I saw Tamera Call.

"What do you want?" I growled.

She looked up. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just wanted to see if you were okay." She replied sadly.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you." I hissed.

She looked like someone just killed her dog. She stared straight into my dark brown eyes and said, "Walker, whatever did I do to make you hate me so much?"

I looked away then back at her. I whispered," You don't want to know."

She stared at me challenging. "Yes, I do. You used to love being a werewolf when you first phased. You thought it was cool. You loved the fact that you could see, hear, smell, and run ten times better. So what happened?"

I frowned because she was right. I did used to love being able to do all that when I first changed. Once I phased and made eye contact with Tamera and knew she was supposed to be my imprint and she denied the imprint I started hating

the world, the wolves, the vampires, the imprints, and her.

Well not the vampire, I hated them from the being. I watched as she crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed.

"Your right, I was like my dad and loved being a wolf from the first moment I phased, but then one day I realized all the stuff couldn't do because of the secret we had to keep."

Tamera knew I was lying. She could know nothing about you and still know when you were lying.

She sighed, "You're lying. Not just to me, but to yourself too."

She took hold of my hand and pleaded, "Please tell me the truth. What happened to make you hate it and me?"

I looked into her eyes and said, "I loved being a werewolf up until the day I made eye contact with you."

She was about to say something, but I cut her off, "Let me finish. When I first met you, I knew you were my imprint, but when I went to tell you I feared you'd reject me. After time went on I built up enough courage to tell you, and that's when you took the messenger call. When you accepted that call it rejected the imprint so I couldn't imprint on you. That's when I started hating the wolves, the imprint, the vampires, and you."

She sat there still as could be with her head down, and then she looked at me.

I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. I didn't know what happened, but the next thing I knew we kissed. I felt her soft plump lips against my full rougher ones. When we pulled away from each other, she looked happy but scared and she quickly got up. She walked to the door and as she walked out of my room she said," I'm so sorry!"

I felt rejected and sad that she didn't feel the spark, and I angry that she kissed me and left. I heard my phone buzzing. I picked it up and saw a text from Megan, my girlfriend. She was the first to help me through hard times, was there when I needed someone to talk to, and was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I calmed down as I answered the phone and heard Megan's voice.

Megan: Hey Baby, how are you? Conner told me you were hurt.

Walker: I'm fine babe. Don't worry. I'm just a little tired.

Megan: Okay. I'll talk to you later right?

Walker: Yeah sure :) good night

Megan: Goodnight :)

I sighed and put my phone away. I really needed to break up with Megan. I just didn't have any feelings for her. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed. I don't feel like I'm not a good writer anymore. If I get more reviews, I'll put up chapter three. Love you all.


End file.
